Defining Moments
by M14Mouse
Summary: The only thing Merlin could do was sit there and wait for wake Arthur to wake up. He hates waiting. Sequel to Deciding Moments


**Defining Moments**

**By: M14Mouse**

**Summary: The only thing Merlin could do was sit there and wait for wake Arthur to wake up. He hates waiting. Sequel to Deciding Moments**

**Disclaimer: Don****'****t own them. **

**Merlin took a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart. **

**Dear lord****…****his hands were still shaking. **

**He needed to get himself together before Arthur woke up. **

**Heavens knows the pnat would have something for him to do when he woke up. **

**He took another breathe. He forced it into his lungs. His eyes wandered to where Arthur lay. It is funny. He watched him sleep many of time before. This motionless form of Arthur bothered him. The Arthur he knew was constantly in motion. Shifting and tossing and turning****…****This one? It scared him deeply. **

**He took another breathe. He watched Arthur****'****s rising and falling of his chest. Although, he was sure of the man's word. He wanted to make sure. He moved over and placed his palm on Arthur's chest. Under the palm of his hand, he could feel the pounding of his heart. **

**He sighed as he removed his hand and bowed his head.**

**The only thing he could do was to wait.**

**Despite how he berated Arthur on his patience, he was no better. **

**He wanted Arthur to wake up now. **

"**You are a stupid bloody pnat. You are trying to kill me with the amount of trouble you get into. I am going to have gray hair before the end of the season. I can image that you had add quite a few to your father****'****s hair.****"**

**He paused for a moment. Since Arthur was knocked out at the moment, he could speak his mind. **

"**I wished that you would believe that magic isn****'****t evil. Make my job a thousand times easier if you did. But I can****'****t fault you****…****I guess. I wished that you would see with your own eyes and not of your father****'****s eyes.****"**

**He sighed. **

"**I didn****'****t like you at first. Hell****…****I hated you. You arrogant pnat. The longer that I am here, the more I see what the Dragon meant. Not that I will tell the Dragon that. His head is about as big as yours. I see now that you do have a great destiny. I see it in your heart and see it in the moments that you aren't being a pnat. Sure, I wish that sometimes that brain of yours would kick in first. I figured that would be asking too much." **

**He heard a groaning noise behind him. **

"**Merlin****…"**

**He twisted around to see Arthur trying to get up.**

"**Arthur!****"**** He shouted as he scrambled to help Arthur to his feet. He had a hard time getting Arthur to his feet. It was much like trying to get a dance from a bear. **

"**You are a clumsy oaf, Merlin.****"**** Arthur grumbled under his breath. **

**He snorted. He forced Arthur to sit in his chair. **

"**What did that crazy man give me?****"**

"**A sleep draught.****"**

"**Wonderful. Why did the old man didn****'****t kill me?****"**** Arthur said as he rubbed his head.**

"**I don****'****t think that was his goal. I think it was to teach you a lesson.****"**

"**Well****…****I learned it. Don****'****t give me that look. I know that I made of mess of things, Merlin.****"**

"**And you fixed them.****"**

**Arthur gave him a look. **

"**Don****'****t get all mushy on me. You are going to help me back.****"**

**He grinned.**

"**OF course, your highness.****"**

**Arthur stared at him for a moment then his eye brow rose. **

"**Mocking will get you no where. Now come****…****I want to see if the old man kept his word.****"**

**His smile grew bigger. **

**Arthur may be an arrogant pnat. **

**But he was a good one. He just has to get there.**

**If he doesn't die first…or get eaten by some monster…or ran through by a sword….**

**End**

**A/N: Remember a long…long time ago, I promised a sequel. Well…I found where I put the file and finished up. Better late than never right. I hope that everyone has a Happy New Years! Read and Review if you wish. **


End file.
